headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Guidance counselor
A guidance counselor is an employee of a high school who offers consultation to students on a variety of subjects. In most cases, this involve course selection and future career advice, but they may also serve as a sort of bartender without a bar - keeping a close ear to students with personal problems, such as peer pressure, substance abuse, etc. In film Mister Wayne was a teacher and guidance counselor at Bailey Downs High School. He gave the class an assignment to do a presentation entitled "Life in Bailey Downs". He was sickened by the macabre slide show presented by the Fitzgerald sisters and ordered them to his office. On Halloween, when Ginger Fitzgerald was suffering from the violent frenzy of lycanthropy, she returned to Wayne's office and slaughtered him. Ginger Snaps In television Buffy the Vampire Slayer In 2003, Buffy Summers returned to her old alma mater, Sunnydale High, at the behest of school principal Robin Wood. Wood hired her as a guidance counselor, despite the fact that she had no training or experience in such a position, but he recognized that the student body responded well to her, and would be more willing to confide in her than in someone else. Though her time at Sunnydale High in this function was brief (owing largely to the entire town being swallowed inside of a Hellmouth), Buffy used this as an opportunity to keep an eye on her younger sister, Dawn, as well as other potential Slayers who attended the school. Fear the Walking Dead Madison Clark worked as a guidance counselor at Paul R. Williams High School in the El Sereno area of Los Angeles, California. Madison's priorities took a rather drastic turn as she found that the recently deceased had been returning to life and wreaking havoc in the city as flesh-eating zombies. She returned to the school at the onset of the zombie apocalypse where she helped a student named Tobias get out of the school. Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot Teen Wolf Ms. Morell was a guidance counselor at Beacon Hills High School in California. Additionally, she was also a confidante of veterinarian Doctor Alan Deaton. Lydia Martin was sent to the guidance counselor's offie after suffering from some rather harrowing experiences, as well as being missing for several days. Lydia was very defensive, questioning Ms. Morell's qualifications and even her heritage. Teen Wolf: Abomination Lydia later returned to Ms. Morell's office where she was administered a Rorscach test. Lydia saw only images of the deceased Peter Hale. Teen Wolf: Venomous Ms. Morell later visited the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic where she consulted with Doctor Deaton about an unspecified event looming in the near future. She asked him if Scott and the other kids were prepared for what is to come. Deaton explained that they already had enough to worry about. Teen Wolf: Raving Stiles Stilinsky was later sent to Ms. Morell's office following an attack by teen stalker and fellow student, Matt. Stiles was very disturbed by the incident and they spoke about Matt's drowning. Stiles took note of the fact that Ms. Morell did not take any notes during their session. Teen Wolf: Battlefield Ms. Morell later visited Doctor Deaton again and noticed that he was gearing up for something big - the arrival of a werewolf pack comprised totally of Alphas. Morell asked him if he was coming out of retirement. Deaton smiled and told her that he never retired to begin with. Teen Wolf: The Plan Characters Notes * Career adviser is another term for a guidance counselor. This redirects to this page. References ---- Category:Occupations